


Mates Rates

by devera



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devera/pseuds/devera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does that 6-Beer Theory go again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mates Rates

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the springkinkmeme with some of the unbeta'd mistakes fixed up and a few things I didn't like rewritten a bit. Also? I really, really like Banri. Why don't more people like him? Come on, he's awesome. For an asshole.

"Hey, G," Banri slurred, and there was a long enough pause that when he spoke again, Gojyo had forgotten he'd spoken in the first place. "Whathe fuck'r you doin'?"

"Huh?" Gojyo blinked, and it took him a little while to work out what Ban was talking about, mainly because he was so drunk the connect between his brain and his body had switched off the lights, locked the place up and headed home for the night about six beers ago. When he did realize - aw, shit, that was his hand, wasn't it - it took him a while to work out how to answer. Meanwhile, Banri hadn't moved. They were slumped together in a dark booth in the back of whatever local dingy bar they'd stumbled into tonight, and Ban was more or less sprawled in the corner looking for all the world like he'd passed out long ago. His head had fallen against the back of the seat and his arm was flung out like he was trying to stop himself from falling. Gojyo had slumped against him some time ago, Ban warm and wiry and weirdly comfortable, and since Ban hadn't complained, he hadn't bothered to move.

Looked like Ban was complaining now though.

"Eh," Gojyo mumbled, staring at his hand (still his) in Banri's lap, fingers rubbing idly at the bulge straining the button fly of his jeans. "Guess I shoulda warned ya," he managed, and wet his lips; mouth was kinda dry for some reason. Maybe he needed a drink? "Get kinda friendly when 'm drunk. Don't mean nothin' by it."

Banri sat there quietly for a minute longer. Gojyo's hand kept on with the arguably inappropriate touching.

"Friendly like huggin' and shit?" he slurred eventually, without opening his eyes or otherwise moving. "Or, friendly like if I got m' cock out, you'd suck it?"

Gojyo blinked. "You got enough co-ordination t' get your cock out?" he asked, genuinely skeptical because he wasn't even sure he could open a door at this point. Or even where the door was. "Sure, okay. Why the fuck not? Not like I ain't done it before. For a quick buck 'n shit."

Ban moved then, finally; just his head, rolling it up off the back of the seat like it was an effort, and opening his eyes he gave Gojyo a fairly crummy leer.

"So, you're good at it, then, yeah?"

Gojyo sneered back. "Why doncha just take care of the hard part before ya start gettin' smart, you fuckwad?"

Far from the worst name Gojyo had called Ban in last month since they'd met (in fact, they had a points system going now, but shit names while under the influence didn't damn well count and Ban knew it), Ban just took it in the spirit it was meant, and giggled. It was totally a giggle, and Gojyo was calling him on it tomorrow, just wait. Then he shifted, a languorous flex of his long lean body that ended with his legs spread and his hands on his fly, fumbling with the buttons like Gojyo figured he would. Gojyo snickered back ( _not_ a giggle, 'cause Gojyo just didn't, under any circumstances).

"Fuckin' loser," he snorted, knocking Ban's hands away and leaning over to do the work himself. "Not that fuckin' hard."

Ban subsided, and let Gojyo at the buttons. "You're just gobbin' for it, aren't ya," he said, but Gojyo was still sober enough - about maybe five or ten percent which was more than enough – to note that _he_ wasn't the one sounding just a little out of breath.

"Oh, yeah," he agreed, pitching as much as sarcasm into his voice as he knew how as he popped the last button and peeled Ban's fly back. His cock was a long hard line in his jocks, the head already leaking a wet patch into the fabric, and he smelled like crap, like beer and musk and sweat and nicotine, and if Gojyo caught some fucking disease from this, he'd eviscerate the guy. "Totally always wanted to get my mouth on this here little weener of yours."

Ban smacked him in the back of the head in response, but Gojyo counted it as a victory.

"Little? Fuck that. You're gonna be so stuffed full in a minute you'll have to rehinge your fucking jaw, so get your smart mouth down there now before I make ya."

"Big talk for a little man," Gojyo muttered, and peeled the waistband of Ban's jocks down, popped his trunk and got his mouth down like he was told.

"Hofuck," Banri moaned as Gojyo closed his lips around the head and proceeded to slide on down. "Oh, _yeah_. Not a... uhn, man, asswipe."

Gojyo knew what Ban was saying, but he was a little too occupied to make a joke of that the way it was begging to. And Ban wasn't little, of course, and Gojyo hadn't done this in a while, since he'd had his last growth spurt and gotten big enough to wipe the floor with most pricks that tried to take him on. It was taking most of his focus just to not scrape his teeth anywhere Ban might take serious offense to, and the rest of his attention - what little was left over - zeroed in on the surprising sounds Ban was making. His hand was in Gojyo's hair, normally something that Gojyo wouldn't under any circumstances tolerate, and he was making these soft little gasps and breathy moans. But he wasn't forcing, wasn't pushing. He was just sitting there and taking it, and his touch was oddly gentle, almost, Gojyo would have said, careful.

It kind of got to Gojyo while he worked him over, feeling around with his tongue, the cut head and little ridge underneath it - and Banri shuddered at that and his hand clenched in Gojyo's hair for a second before he let out a stuttering breath and let go again - the vein running down the underside. He didn't really give a shit about it one way or the other usually, but he'd never heard a guy sound like that before and it was kind of getting him hard.

"Oh, fuck," Ban breathed sharp and quick. "Oh, fuck, Gojyo. Fuck, that's... uhn! Good. Fuck. You gonna swallow? Cause you'd - nnnnghh - you'd better decide fast."

Gojyo waved his free hand in the air in a vague gesture he hoped meant 'bring it on, you pussy' and then pushed down, sucked hard and swallowed on the spongy head of Ban's cock.

Ban did hold him down then, more out of reflex than anything Gojyo guessed as he swallowed again. He was far enough in that Gojyo didn't have to taste his spunk and the way he jerked a little and moaned high like a chick was almost enough to make up for it. Gojyo kept going, moving his hand at the base until he was sure Ban was done before sliding off. He let go - Ban could get himself back in order - and flopped upright again, panting and kind of enjoying the low throbbing ache in his own dick while he sat there and got his breath back.

"Fuck me," Ban breathed, and Gojyo counted that as a victory too, considering Ban only ever seemed to sound that reverent when they scored big.

"Yeah, wouldn't mind, thanks," Gojyo laughed, and then stopped when he found Ban's tongue in his mouth.

"You filthy bitch," Ban said after he'd finished kissing him and Gojyo had to start from scratch with that whole getting his breath back thing. Thing was, Ban sounded so impressed, and actually kind of pleased, that Gojyo couldn't really take offense at the kissing thing. Anyway, it'd been kinda nice. Not that he'd ever admit that sober. "That was fuckin' _A_."

"Well, ain't you the sweet talker," Gojyo drawled. "That'll be fifty."

"I'm not payin' you, you freeloader," Ban announced. "But that don't mean I don't forget my debts."

"Yeah?" Gojyo said with interest.

"Yeah," Ban agreed. "So, how about I buy you a beer?"

"Fuck you," Gojyo complained, but he ordered anyway.


End file.
